Spider-Man: Hidden
by the-name-is-peter-parker
Summary: Peter Parker has always loved being Spider-Man. He's always enjoyed the thrill that comes with swinging through the city and crime fighting. However, never has it been this dangerous; not only for him, but for his wife, Gwen, too. What sinister evil awaits them and the rest of New York City in this riveting tale of love, action, and sacrifice? What danger is hidden in plain sight?


Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction story. I hope all of you who reads this enjoys it!

Chapter 1: How Could You Forget Your Own Birthday?

_Boom!_ A bright flash of pounding light filled Peter's eyes. Thick torrents of blood poured from a dark, cold body as the sounds of sirens and a rhythmic heartbeat pervaded over the powerful noises of New York City. He could feel the rough concrete clawing and scratching at his bare hands. His vision started to become hazy with tears, but with each tear drop the lifeless corpse appeared to become clearer. Peter could start to make out a face, a familiar face, but suddenly everything began to fall apart as if someone was carefully dropping ink on one of the world's finest paintings.

A shocked Peter slowly opened his eyes. The terror was all a dream, a nightmare. He pushed aside the messy pile of sheets and blankets that accumulated during his sleep induced panicking and stood up to stretch. His eyes gazed over to his alarm clock; it was six thirteen. He swung around.

"Gw —" Peter stopped. He was alone.

Peter walked down the hall, into the family area, and into the kitchen. There he saw the woman he was looking for cooking breakfast. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning," Peter said.

"Well, well, well," the beautiful Gwen Stacy-Parker said teasingly. "Surprised you're up this early."

"It was a slow night last night," kissing her again before going over to the fridge.

Of course, this was only a half truth. The real reason for Peter's early awakening was the god-awful dream he had experienced, but he didn't want to alert his wife about something as insignificant as that.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Peter shot Gwen a look. "Today's your birthday, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! It is, isn't it? How could I forget my own birthday?"

Gwen laughed.

"We're going out to eat tonight. Just us, but first, I cooked you breakfast." She said putting some pancakes on a plate.

Peter laughed. "You would have thought that I would be used to your spontaneity by now."

"You're the unpredictable one." she paused. "And you would have thought that I would be used to you leaving all the time by now." Mocking him. Gwen sighed and then kissed him. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Peter kissed her back on the forehead before he grabbed for the remote and turned on the kitchen TV.

_— It's a little frosty out there this morning. Thirty is the low for today, while forty-one is expected as the high, and it doesn't look like it's going to get any higher this weekend. Temperatures are going to reach the mid-teens by the end of next week. Back over to you, Pat. —_

_— Thanks, John. Spider-Man was spotted last night at an arson fire at an apartment building on the Upper East Side. He helped evacuate twenty-five people. Luckily, no one was injured. —_

_— In other news, the Knicks won ov —_

Peter turned off the TV.

"Slow night, huh?" Gwen sarcastically asked.

"As usual." Peter said with a smile.

The duo continued on with their breakfast of pancakes and fruit. After eating, they both went through their morning routines. They both showered, brushed their teeth, got dressed, and as usual Peter walked Gwen to her subway station and kissed her goodbye before she left for work.

Peter always noticed how amazing she looked. He noticed it all the time - when he would come after a long day of crime fighting, when she was sleeping, and especially when she boarded her train. That day, however, was different. Peter couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it did.

After making sure she was safe on the train, he walked back up the ramp and ran into a nearby alleyway. Past the dumpsters and over a couple of fences, Peter shoved his clothes into his old army-style backpack and put on his mask and boots. He threw on his pack and shot up the cold brick wall.

Peter plopped down on the ledge, pulled out his modified police scanner, and began to listen attentively. It always brought back a small bit of nostalgia; so many memories.

_— has been issued on the Staten Island Ferry. Send rescue boats to evacuate passengers immediately! Cut off all traffic traveling toward the terminals. I repeat a —_

Peter threw the scanner back in his pack and shot off into the unknown beginning to wonder about what he will find and if he'll be able to prevent it.

Author's Note: Thank all of you who finished reading this chapter. Please leave a review!


End file.
